


[podfic] Across the Ageless Deep

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Hurt/Comfort, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Week 2017, Mute Corvo Attano, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: “Three whales will beach themselves today,” the boy says one morning, and they go down to the water to see.





	[podfic] Across the Ageless Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Across the Ageless Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825428) by [inwhatfurnace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inwhatfurnace/pseuds/inwhatfurnace). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3u7lx066lzz3lkm/dishonored%20Across%20the%20Ageless%20Deep%20b.mp3?dl=0) (18.0 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:19:33

 

  
the version below has music & background sound effects 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/cwriea66ycxe4un/dishonored%20Across%20the%20Ageless%20Deep%20WIP%20edit%20with%20SFX.mp3?dl=0) (20.6 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:22:28

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to inwhatfurnace for letting me podfic your story! I had a bunch of fun playing around with the sound effects here. Your story was just so atmospheric when I read it and hopefully I managed to get that feeling across even more in audio.


End file.
